Republic of Arizona
The Republic of Arizona, more commonly known as''' Arizona', is a post-war state located in the southern parts of the former United States of America formed in 2282. The republic was founded following the Siege of Nova Roma where the leadership of Caesar's Legion was fragmented with the death of Aurelius of Phoenix leading to anti-legion forces declaring the establishment of the Republic of Arizona to combat the Legion and remove them from the region. History , Tan: New Vegas Union, Orange: Republic of Arizona, Light Blue: Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, Yellow: Republic of New Mexico, Green: Llano Confederation, Red: Remnants of Caesar's Legion.]] Foundation When Edward Sallows founded Caesar's Legion and lead it under the title of Caesar, he began expanding his new slave and militaristic empire and began entering into the territory of former Arizona. There, all of the tribes were subjugated and forcibly annexed into the Legion while the various towns and settlements were forced to surrender or were destroyed for their defiance. Many hated the Legion because of this and they would flee into the mountains and wage a guerilla war against the Legion by taking out their convoys, killing their troops, and stealing all of their weapons, firearms, vehicles ect. Aurelius was put in charge of Arizona and was tasked with supressing the insurgency, but had great difficulty doing so and was called to the Mojave Wasteland in preperation for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. After the battle ended with a decisive victory for the New California Republic and their allies in the New Vegas Union, the NCR and NVU turned their eyes toward Arizona with the intent on launching an offensive against the Legion and eliminate them for good. This lead to the NCR Arizona Offensive and Arizonan insurgents joined the NCR and their allied coalition in striking hard against the Legion troops. During the Siege of Nova Roma, the Republic of Arizona was officially founded by Jacob H. Holmes, who declared himself the first President of Arizona. Organization Territory and States The Republic of Arizona's territory does not perfectly correspond to the territory of the pre-war state of Arizona due natural barriers which cannot be easily traversed (most notably the Grand Canyon, which cuts off the northwest of the former state), as well as pre-established borders of the NCR and the reconstituted Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, which both hold part of the pre-war state. The Republic of Arizona also holds small areas that were part of Mexico prior to the war. The Arizona Republic hold the pre-war state, and is divided into four states: Kaibab, Phoenix, Saguaro, Redrock. Kaibab *Capital: Flagstaff *Other Major Settlements: Sedona, Seligman, Williams, Grand Canyon Village, Tusayan, The state of Kaibab consists of the northwestern quarter of Arizona Republic territory located south of the Grand Canyon, which, with the exception of a small area delineated by the pre-war Arizona border, located east of where the Colorado River swings north, marks the state's northern border. The southern border is located just south of Sedona and north of Prescott. The western boundary, which borders the NCR state of Colorado is located in the mountains west of Seligman, and runs north from the state's southern border to the Grand Canyon, roughly along the pre-war Coconino county line. The eastern border of state, which borders the state of Redrock is for most of its length, located along the west side of pre-war US Highway 89, which it runs north from Flagstaff to the pre-war northern Arizona border. South of Flagstaff, the eastern border runs along an imaginary line roughly corresponding to the east boundary of the city of Flagstaff running south to southern border. The most well-known landmark of the state of Kaibab is the Grand Canyon that marks its northern border, with other well-known locations including the cities of Flagstaff and Sedona, as well as the San Francisco Peaks, the highest mountains in both the pre-war state and post-war Republic of Arizona. Kaibab is home to large surviving ponderosa pine forests, logging in which provides much of the economic activity around Flagstaff. There have also been attempts to refurbish factories in the city of Flagstaff similarly to the Industrial Revival that occurred in the NCR, as well as to revive tourist facilities near the Grand Canyon for those wealthy NCR citizens who can afford the rare luxury of traveling for pleasure in the post-war world. Phoenix *Capital: Phoenix *Major Settlements: Scottsdale, Prescott, Goodyear (former Phoenix-Goodyear Airport), Buckeye, Mesa, Ajo, Bagdad, Casa Grande, Wickenburg The state of Phoenix is the most populous in the republic, located south of Kaibab and east of Saguaro, including its namesake city. The state is delineated to the south by the pre-war Mexican border and to the west by the pre-war Maricopa County Line, now marking the border of the NCR states of Colorado (in the northern part) and Dayglow (in the southern part). The eastern border of the state of Phoenix is marked by a line running north-south located east of Phoenix and west of Tuscon, which runs just to the east of the town of Florence (located southeast of the city of Phoenix). The state of Phoenix is home to the state capital of the same name, though the post-war city of Phoenix is much smaller and located in part of what was once the suburb of Peoria, as the pre-war downtown Phoenix was destroyed in the nuclear war of 2077. Other settlements in the pre-war Phoenix metro include those in Scottsdale and Mesa. Much of the state of Phoenix is desert with scattered mountain ranges, so there is little agriculture except along the Salt River and Gila Rivers, as well as in the higher and wetter Mogollon Rim near the northern border north of Flagstaff, as well as in some of the higher mountains ranges. The Mogollon Rim around Prescott is also home to forests and limited logging, mostly for local use. Like in Flagstaff and Tuscon, there have been some attempts with NCR support at an industrial revival, including both refurbishing factories in Phoenix and reviving a number of pre-war mines producing copper, gold, and silver, most notably at Ajo and Bagdad. Saguaro *Capital: Tuscon/"A-Ville" (former University of Arizona, Tuscon), *Other Major Settlements:Tanque Verde (east Tuscon), Nogales, Bisbee, Douglas-Agua Prieta, Green Valley, Benson, Morenci. The state of Saguaro, named for the famous cacti that are a common sight in the southern Arizona Republic, is located east of the state of Phoenix, with the eastern state line located between Phoenix and Tuscon. The southern border mostly is the same as the pre-war US Mexican border, however, around Nogales and Douglas-Agua Prieta, it dips slightly to the south to encompass the cities that straddle the former border. The western border is located at the former boundary with New Mexico, while the northern border is located in the Mogollon Rim north of Morenci, dividing the Morenci Copper Mine pit between the Arizona Republic and the Mogollon Grant, an area given the to Union of Ute and Navajo Nations as payment for the territory that was controlled by the UNU prior to the Legion invasion, that was later incorporated into Arizona as part of Redrock. The state of Saguaro is home to multiple pre-war copper mines that have since been revived, and provide much of the income for the state, as well as some refurbished factories in Tuscon constituting the beginning of an Industrial Revival. Redrock *Capital: Winslow *Other Major Settlements: Page, Tuba City Government The Republic of Arizona is a unitary presidential republic and is modeled after the pre-war political system of the United States. The President of Arizona is the nation's head of state and government while the Vice President is its highest ranking political office behind only the president. The Congress of Arizona is the nation's legistlative body and is a multi-party system as well with at least four parties holding seats in congress. Like its pre-war American counterpart, the President of Arizona is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces and can veto legislature. Military ''Main Article: Republic of Arizona Armed Forces The Republic of Arizona Armed Forces is the standing defensive armed forces of Arizona. They were formed from existing militias that were fighting against the Legion during years of Legion rule and occupation. The reorganization was carried out during the NCR Arizona Offensive and was aided by the NCR in terms of structuring, leadership, and equipment and supplies. The Arizonan Armed Forces is an all-volunteer force made up of soldiers from the Republic of Arizona, though it does accept volunteers from outside of Arizona's borders. The armed forces is divided into three branches; the army, military police, and air force and are all supplied with weapons and training by the NCR. The Arizonan Army is the largest branch at 42,000 active soldiers, but the armed forces is small due to Arizona's small population, but is lead by experienced officers, is properly supplied and is supported by the fact of Arizona being an NCR protectorate helps compensate for manpower shortages. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Locations